<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twice the Battles by TheSophieGrossi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701778">Twice the Battles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSophieGrossi/pseuds/TheSophieGrossi'>TheSophieGrossi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSophieGrossi/pseuds/TheSophieGrossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take on the story of Pokemon Sw/sh where the two default protagonists are twins and take on the gym challenge together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twice the Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Victor being non-binary in this AU/story was mainly influenced by Galarsun's Sordid Fates AU (seriously check it out on Tumblr it's great)<br/>Also, this is my first time writing something like this, so your opinions/criticism is more than welcome! Anyway, have fun reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun seeping through the courtains woke them up way before the alarm clock did, like every other day at this time of year. Victor sat up on their bed, still not fully awake. They had a hard time falling asleep last night. <br/>Their sister, Gloria was still sleeping on the top bunk, snoring surprisingly loud for someone her age. Which was very, very annoying at times.</p>
<p>Victor decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Well, it was the second to last day of August, which meant back-to-school shopping, packing, and picking out the clothes for the first day. Them and their sister were finally starting their first year of highschool... A tough road was ahead, but everyone has to go through it at some point.</p>
<p>The kitchen was empty. Their mother must have already headed out to her job at the post office. She was barely around long enough to see them before heading out... It was a bit sad, but hey. At least their mom being absent most of the time pushed the two siblings into learning some useful skills like cooking or ironing their clothes earlier than they would've normally. Though, Victor wished their mom had more time for them. It was pretty lonely home alone sometimes...</p>
<p>After a few minutes, just as they were finishing making themselves a sandwich for breakfast, a voice snapped them out of their daydreaming.</p>
<p>,,Why didn't you wake me up?"</p>
<p>Their twin was standing in the kitchen doorway, still in her pajamas, rubbing her eyelids. </p>
<p>,,Well, seems I beat you to getting up earlier today. You know we have to get ready on our own right?"</p>
<p>The only response Gloria gave was a tired grunt. Typical. She was never much of a talker, especially when this drowsy. <br/>She sat down by the kitchen table, staring blankly at it's surface, refusing to blink, as if she was trying to force her brain to fully wake up.</p>
<p>,,How did you sleep?"</p>
<p>,,Had weird dreams again. Kept me up most of the night." Gloria replied, sighing.</p>
<p>,,Maybe you should stop watching cartoons right before bed" Victor said, sitting down by the table with his breakfast.</p>
<p>,,Sure thing, mom" Gloria chuckled dryly.</p>
<p>,,Hey, that's not-"</p>
<p>Their bickering was interrupted by the doorbell. Or rather, someone attempting to ring it to death.</p>
<p>Victor sighed and got up to open the door. They didn't even get to fully open it, when they were greeted by a familiar face.<br/>Hop, their and their sister's friend since kindergarten, was standing in the doorway. Why would he be up so early? Who knows, really. He was kind of unpredictable at times.</p>
<p>,,Victor! You won't guess what- wait, why are you still in your jammies?"</p>
<p>,,...We just woke up."</p>
<p>,,What? You overslept?! I told you Lee's coming back to Postwick today!"</p>
<p>Oh, right. That was a thing.</p>
<p>While Hop himself was a pretty ordinary person, his older brother, Leon, wasn't. Far from it. Well, you can't exactly call yourself ordinary if you're the champion of the Galar region. He managed to find some spare time to return to his hometown for a day or two, which Hop couldn't shut up about for days on end. Though, it was understandable. After all, it's not everyday his brother actually came over, and Hop mentioned every now and again how lonely it was without him at home.<br/>But still, it was way too early. There is no way Leon would make it across the entire region, from Wyndon to Postwick, that quick.</p>
<p>,,Hop, did you check the time? It's barely half past six."</p>
<p>Hop stood silent for a while, probably trying to piece together the information he just received. </p>
<p>,,...Oh. Sorry, I must've lost track of time. Honestly, I was so excited I could barely sleep, and-"</p>
<p>,,Hey, don't sweat it. It's not that big of a deal." Gloria butted in, peeking from behind Victor.</p>
<p>,,Yeah, it's all good." Victor added, smiling. Sure, this might've been a blunder, but hey. At least they wouldn't have to wait for Hop to wake up to hang out with him later.</p>
<p>,,Alright! You guys get ready then, I'll wait for you in Wedgehurst! Oh, and make sure to grab a bag or whatever, Lee said he had something for us." Hop exclaimed before running off.</p>
<p>Victor sighed and closed the door. They decided to go get changed before heading out to town to buy school supplies. After all, the new year was starting in two days. They even prepared a checklist of everything they'd need to buy the other day, since Gloria didn't exactly have the greatest memory, and often got distracted in stores and wound up buying things they didn't need.</p>
<p>In the nearest two days, they expected to be sitting in a classroom, starting their journey to graduation along with their sister. An ordinary, mundane process any regular person had to go through.</p>
<p>However, contrary to their expectations, a whole different adventure was awaiting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>